<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben Solo Ironman Au by escailyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098135">Ben Solo Ironman Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy'>escailyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Badass Rey, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Protective Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr prompted: Reylo Ironman AU.<br/>Based on the first Ironman movie. Ben Solo the playboy billionaire with the secretary who always cleans up his messes gets kidnapped and almost killed by Hutt mercenaries. Sparking a journey to becoming a superhero</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben Solo Ironman Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble took me a week to work out, seriously talk about mental exercise. Whoever you are Anon. I hope you like this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you must be Rey Andor," The half-naked journalist said with a hypocrite smile "After all these years the Solos still have you picking up their dry cleaning"</p><p>Rey didn't even flinch, pausing to send a quick text to the driver of Ben's private cab "I do anything and everything the Solo family requires, including sometimes, taking out Ben's garbage" She said smiling holding out a shopping bag with some pay off jewelry "Your taxi is here Miss Bazine" </p><p>The woman huffed taking the package and Rey proceeded with her day.</p><p>"Mr. Solo you were supposed to be at a meeting an hour ago" She recited from her schedule not even lifting her eyes to look at the billionaire Playboy who refused to get out of bed surrounded by fancy machines.</p><p>"Did she take it well Rey?" </p><p>"Like a champ" Rey Snorted, her lips twitching into a smile "The meeting Mr. Solo?"</p><p>"Rey how many times do I have to tell you, call me Ben, my father hated to be called Mr. Solo and I share the feeling tenfold" </p><p>"Duly noted Mr. Solo" Rey nodded writing down something else in her clipboard "Han will forever remain Han in my memory, may he rest in peace" </p><p>Ben laughed "you're cheeky sweetheart" </p><p>"Should I inform the board of directors that you'll meet them in an hour to talk about the BB9-E Grenade?" </p><p>"Fine!" Ben thought about it for a second "better yet tell them that I'm going to show them how it works, call the jet, I'm going to Tatooine to test that baby" </p><p>"Are you sure you should be getting yourself into more trouble?" Rey warned doing that thing with her mouth when she disapproved of him that made Ben want to kiss all the freckles he knew she had under the secretarial makeup </p><p>"I'll be okay Rey, I promise, I won't be embarrassing Solo Industries this time" </p><p>"But Ben.." </p><p>Ben snorted disregarding Rey "I'll be safe" he brushed off adjusting his Rolex</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>He hadn't...been safe that is. <br/>
He hadn't counted on being kidnapped, drugged and almost killed, that's for sure.</p><p>Explosions everywhere, something hitting him square in the chest and darkness. </p><p>Later when doctor Revan fixed Ben's chest and briefed him on the astronomical disaster that had become his life after the kidnapping, he kept going back to his promise to Rey about not getting into any trouble.</p><p>No, he had to make it out of there, these Hutt mercenaries as they called themselves were using weapons made by Solo Industries to create war and sow destruction. Ben's metaphorical brainchildren were being used by the very people the army was supposed to protect civilians from. All under Ben's nose, because he'd been too much of a fool to realize there was something wrong.</p><p>He had to make it out, he had to fix his mistakes, talk to his mother once more at the very least... And he had to see Rey again. Rey would worry, Rey...Rey was out there alive, if Ben died Rey would be in danger, she knew all the access codes, all the secret files, the Hutts would target her.</p><p>Ben tried to picture Rey's face in his mind as he worked making the metal suit that would hopefully get him out of there alive. </p><p>Rey Andor had been a fixture in Ben's professional life since he was in his twenties. Even if he didn't know her file by heart he could recite the major events in her life by virtue of close proximity. </p><p>She'd been orphaned at age three and put in the system until a well-meaning caseworker noticed that as the only child of Jyn and Cassian Andor, they had left a provision in their will for Leia Organa until Rey was found a new guardian. Which Leia personally took care of as soon as she was contacted and some influences later teenage Rey became uncle Chewbacca's ward.</p><p>While Ben was off spending his inheritance, learning how to be a Playboy billionaire, getting his name splashed  across the tabloids, fighting with his parents and basically not caring about the fate of the world as long as he was having fun, Rey had been studying up a storm, acing exam after exam, joining all extracurriculars she could and getting part-time jobs anywhere Chewbacca allowed her (which usually meant with Ben's family)</p><p>By the time she was in college, Rey had already worked her way to temping for Han and Luke whenever they collaborated in Skywalker Science, shadowed Lando in Bespin Hotels. Had summer jobs at Organa Charities with Leia and one degree in business management later Rey was a firm fixture at Han's side in Solo Industries. </p><p>Ben considered that Rey's devotion to his father was probably the only reason she hadn't left him to man Solo Industries on his own. While Han had been an absent father and overall disappointment to Ben, for Rey, Han was the hero who had taken her under his wing since her freshman year in high school. As his secretary, Rey had been the happiest, most organized, extremely hardworking protege/Daughter Han never had. And then Han died (was killed in a mysterious accident) ...And Ben inherited Solo Industries (and Rey, by default).</p><p>She was his father's right hand and now she was his right hand. Ben had never realized how much he took her for granted until now.  She was probably the only person who'd consistently put up with his antics during the past years. And now he was going to die.</p><p>No, he needed to get out when he did he'd get to see Rey again. </p><p>---------</p><p>"Any news Mr. Snoke?" Rey asked carefully upon entering his office to deliver the newest public statement for Solo Mech.</p><p>"No, but rest assured that the army is doing all they can" he didn't look particularly bothered by Ben's kidnapping, it made Rey distrust Ben's creepy mentor even more "the tabloids are having a field day, as always" </p><p>Rey didn't care what the tabloids said about his disappearance, she just wanted Ben found. Walter Snoke might look like the kindly mentor Ben said he was but she didn't trust him, he was too well put together. If there was something that corporate life taught her was to distrust men who hid behind smoke screens as much as Snoke did. </p><p>Snoke dismissed her offhandedly and Rey took it as her cue to leave without making a scene. Not that she ever would, but Snoke made it feel so tempting.</p><p>Oh Rhiia, Ben could be dead! Her beautiful, jerk, scoundrel, way too smart for his own good boss could be dead. She'd been cleaning up his messes since she'd worked for Han and she'd never considered that one day he could die. Arrogant billionaire playboys like Ben didn't die. They grew older, made more millions and threw more grown-up frat parties while their dependable secretaries dusted the CEO office. But people like Ben where larger than life.</p><p>She'd always taken for granted how invincible Ben seemed to be, the smirky bastard. He had to go taunt death once more didn't he?. </p><p>She hoped he was okay, he had to be okay. Rey consoled herself with the thought that she knew Ben Solo, especially the parts he didn't like others to see. The part of him that was kind, the man who once punched an investor because insulted his mother and donated exorbitant amounts of money to science research every year. The idiot who used to make her blush with his over the top flirting when she'd started working for his family.</p><p>Rey knew Ben, he was the smartest man she knew. He would make it out alive, he was stubborn enough. </p><p>The ring of her phone startled her in the middle of the night "Rey? It's Agent Finn, from R.E.B.E.L, I think we found him...or rather he found us" the fact that her friend Finn Coulson ( the not so secret, secret agent from the organization Rey wasn't supposed to know about) thought to call her first when he got information, made Rey feel very warm inside. From now on, Finn would be her new hero.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>He created an iron suit to get out of the hellhole they had him in, he got out, he survived, he owed doctor Revan a lot. </p><p>It didn't surprise him that REBEL was the first to intercept him, he half expected the FBI but Nick Windu had way too deep ties with Ben's family to be anything but involved in the retrieval of the Scion of Skywalker-Organa-Solo and co. ( Ben never asked but he was pretty sure one of his ancestors had a hand in founding the organization. )</p><p>The agents of REBEL actually weren't that bad all things considered, they patched him up, pumped him for information on the Hutts and then released him back to Rey's custody (if Ben had metaphorically inherited Rey as a secretary during the reading of Han's will, then Rey had gotten full custody over the man child he called son). </p><p>And unlike the FBI or practically anyone else who wasn't a REBEL agent, they didn't bother badgering him about the iron suit he was wearing when they found him. He was lucky even, that the agent handling his case liked Rey and didn't mind dealing with Ben's bad temper as a result. </p><p>"BEN" Rey didn't waste time running up to him as soon as agent Finn lets her in his room, throwing her arms around him with the unguarded spontaneity she reserved for  outside the office and Ben lets himself bask in her hug "you're okay, oh good you're okay, thank Rhiia you're okay" </p><p>"I had to keep my promise right?" He mumbled into her hair without any real irony "I'm so glad you're here Rey"</p><p>"What is this?" She touched the Arc reactor on his chest in horror, and it felt so good to have her touch him, even if it was to feel the parts of him no longer flesh and bone "Why is there a metal cylinder in your chest?" She asked in a low whisper, her face draining of color "what did the Hutts do to you?" </p><p>"It doesn't matter, I'm here, you're here, we'll figure it out" He reassured her " don't ruin the moment Rey, come here" he then added with a smirk patting the side of his bed</p><p>"Jerk" she muttered hugging him again</p><p>-----------------</p><p>After Ben's rescue from Tattoine things changed. Case point the appearance of "Kylo Ren"</p><p>Someone had designed a black and red super technological weaponized suit of armor made out of Ren copper and gone to fight crime soon after Ben reappeared in the public eye, the vigilante called himself "Kylo Ren" which supposedly meant "man of iron" in some dead language according to Ben. And Rey tried to keep her wits about her she really did. But Ben wasn't helping.</p><p>Ben who had become strangely protective of her since his return and not that Rey was complaining her recent move into Solo Tower's ground floor but with close proximity, he'd also become increasingly odd too. Disappearing at random, spending all day in the lab working on "inventions", upgrading his personal AI assistant ARTOO to become an almost sentient mainframe and shutting down any part of Solo Industries that manufactured weapons.</p><p>All the while a steel grey copy of Kylo Ren who called itself Teedo Ren began wreaking havoc in Coruscant.</p><p>"Ben I was wondering if you could sign...oh my gosh" Rey squawked as she came face to face with what appeared to be self-designed droids fixing Kylo Ren's super suit while her boss was still in said suit.</p><p>"ARTOO please soundproof the room, Miss Andor and I need to have a private conversation"  </p><p>"Right away Mr. Ben" </p><p>"Rey, stop looking at me like that" The voice modulator really made him sound miles away from the Ben Solo she knew and Rey was really angry </p><p>"Happens when you're being surprised by a creature in a mask" she snapped stalking right up to him </p><p>"You're hot when you're angry, have I ever told you that?" Ben chuckled removing his black and red mask, half expecting her to slap him. </p><p>"You're Kylo Ren" Rey glared at him clenching her fists "you're the metal vigilante that's going around the city fighting other metal bad guys breaking things and destroying public property" her eyes once again focused in on the arch reactor in his chest "what are you thinking Ben!! You could be killed...again" </p><p>"And for once in my life, I'm trying to do the right thing!" Ben growled, punching some codes in a screen he showed her a projected image of weapons manufactured by Solo Industries "Someone is selling these to terrorists Rey, all my father's work, my work, is being used to terrorize and harm civilians. Not just in Tatooine but in places like Canto Bigh and H'oth... The Hutts taunted me with that and the Senate won't do anything" </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Rey gasped as the projector showed her more and more images of Solo Weapons in the hands of criminals </p><p>"I didn't want you to be involved in this... But you were bound to find out, I'm not good at lying to you" he sighed "in fa,ct I still think this is a bad idea" </p><p>"It's not just about the weapons is it?" Rey saw the intent on his eyes "there's something else" </p><p>"I think the people who set me up with the Hutts had something to do with Dad's accident, I can't explain it but R..... I think he got killed for one of my inventions" he touched his Arch reactor "with the Kylo Ren suit I can actually do something about it, I don't want you to hate me but please understand" </p><p>"I don't hate you" she replied automatically but still she paused, mulling over what he said for a while, "if there's someone outright killing people with your tech, they should be prosecuted, especially if it ties to Han's death...it's not fair that the justice system won't work with you" she was outraged on his behalf and rightly so, Rey loved the Solo family as much as she'd come to care for the company </p><p>"Will you help me then" Ben for once was serious, taking her by the hand and showing her the newest design for the Kylo Ren suit "I know my life is chaos but will you stand by my side?" </p><p>"As your secretary?" </p><p>"As my Rey" his hand tightened around hers and brought it to his face, nuzzling it tenderly " In Tatooine, all I could think about was that I had to return to the one person in this world who didn't take me for a lost cause. I don't think I could do this without you Rey" </p><p>"Then you have me" Rey whispered stretching on the toes of her heels to give him a brief kiss in the lips " You know you've always had me Sir" the tiny confession slips past her lips </p><p>"I know" he grinned watching her turn around and pick up her clipboard from the table where she'd dropped it "I love it when you blush sweetheart" </p><p>"Don't you have a superhero suit to upgrade?" </p><p>Ben laughed contemplating between following his future girlfriend or staying with the Kylo Ren suit a while longer. </p><p>Watching her walk away he began mentally working on a new design for a future suit tailored just for her. It would be beige and grey, very earthly, small, compact, a machine built for defense, just like Rey. He would call it "Rescue" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I totally made a Samuel L Jackson reference.<br/>Ps: If I had to write a side piece for this oneshot it would probably be "Captain Dameron the first avenger". Also a tv series called "Agents of R.E.B.E.L" Starring agent Finn Coulson</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>